


A Day without You is like a Year without Rain

by Fangirlshrewt97



Series: My Victuuri Week 2017 fics [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 2: Travelling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Reunions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victuuri Week 2017, Yuuri Prompt: Reunion, although it is more moaping than pining, it's a good story, maybe? i don't know if it can actually be called angst, read it and judge it for yourself though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: When Yuuri has to go to Japan for a couple of weeks, Viktor does not take it well. (Basically 2.5k of Viktor moping as he waits for Yuuri to return and a sweet reunion afterwards).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Reader,  
> I feel like most of the Reunion fics are sort of similar, but if you have a read a couple others, might as well read this one right?  
> Title comes from Selena Gomez's A Year without Rain.  
> As always, all characters belong to Kubo-sensei, and all mstakes belong to me as this was unbeta'd.  
> If you like this fic, please leave kudos and comments with your favorite part!  
> Thanks and enjoy!

Viktor Nikiforov was 28 years old, a five-time gold medalist at the Grand Prix and Worlds, engaged to the current World’s champion and also currently moping around his apartment in St. Petersburg. His fiancee Yuuri Katsuki, the top Japanese skater in the world was currently back in Japan, it was his parent’s 35th wedding anniversary and he and Mari Katsuki, his sister, had planned a special one. Viktor would have loved to go, but both Yuuri and Yakov threatened him with castration if he dared travel for a week before his first Grand Prix event in two weeks. 

So Viktor was now stuck in his apartment while Georgi had driven Viktor to the airport on Yuuri’s request. The Japanese man had said that if VIktor had come with him he was afraid that they would not be able to separate and Yuuri would miss his flight. Which fair, although the couple had only been together for two years, neither could bear to be away from the other for extended periods of time. Even then, Yuuri seem to handle the separations a little better than Viktor did, because he did not become a complete slob who gorged himself on several pints of ice cream (or so Viktor thought, he didn’t realize the Japanese man did exactly that but was ok afterwards).  

Yuuri had been gone for a week now, but it might as well have been a year for how Viktor was acting. Viktor couldn’t help it though, till he met the younger man a couple years ago in an unforgettable night, he had grown tired and dull of life. He had developed a mild depression, feeling aimless as skating lost its shine to him. But Yuuri had burst into his life with alcohol and pole dancing, and cinched Viktor’s attention wholly. He had not been able to stop thinking of the man even after that one night that sometimes felt like a dream were it not for the photos. 

Then meeting Yuuri, going to Japan, coaching him,  _ getting engaged to him!!! _ Yeah, Viktor had been on top of the world. Then Yuuri had foolishly tried to break them up right before his free skate at the Grand Prix, but obviously, they had not broken up and were going strong now. Viktor couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy with life. He had his inspiration to skate back, he had his beloved Yuuri, friends among skaters who had previously only seen him as unapproachable and someone to knock off the pedestal. 

So now with Yuuri gone, the only thing left to do was think about Yuuri for every minute of the day. Because that was what normal people did right? I mean, could you really blame Viktor for missing his precious Katsudon? Since Yuuri had moved to Russia with him almost a year and a half ago, the longest they had been apart was for the one-week lengths when Viktor had travelled elsewhere to compete and Yuuri had stayed back to keep training. But now Yuuri was gone for almost three weeks, and Viktor felt like he was slowly going out of his mind. Yuuri had told Viktor that he could cut it to two weeks, but Viktor did not want to deprive Yuuri of time with his parents. 

Everywhere he turned he swore he could see his face smiling at him. His bed felt colder than ever before with Yuuri to cuddle next to. Even Makkachin was affected by the absence of his other owner, whining at the poster of Yuuri Viktor had insisted on buying. Eating was done because it was necessary as was showering and morning jogs, but they seemed harder than ever. 

Viktor could barely recall how he had lived without Yuuri, the quiet of the apartment bringing back memories of too many lonely nights. Even worse were the memories of bringing back someone just to have the illusion of a companion for a few hours for when it got really cold. Loving Yuuri, Viktor knew those feeling paled in comparison to what he felt for the younger man. He barely had the motivation to get out of bed today, much less anything else that involved going outside, so he was grateful that it was Sunday. 

It wasn’t like Yuuri had been radio silent, in fact they skyped every night before Yuuri went to bed, texted throughout the day, mostly Yuuri texting him to know what he was doing, where/who he was with, what he’d eaten. But it wasn’t enough, no skype video or perfect selfie could fill the empty hole Viktor felt around him. No photo could convey the warmth of Yuuri’s arms and no message could comfort him as much as Yuuri’s touches. 

Feeling tears prick at the corner of his eyes again, Viktor rubbed them, Yuuri was going to call soon and he would hate to see Viktor crying. He got up from where he had been sprawled on the couch, picking up the empty cartons of ice cream and chocolate wrappers. Willing himself to clean up, he moved slowly through the paces, trying to distract himself from thinking of Yuuri and failing miserably. It probably wasn’t healthy to miss someone so much, but Viktor couldn’t help himself.

Hearing the Skype ringtone from his laptop in the bedroom, Viktor tossed the last packages in the trash can and ran to the laptop. He dived for the bed and making everything bounce, including a sleeping Makkachin. Answering the call and seeing the screen fill with the face and voice of his fiancee, Viktor felt a little more whole than he had all day.

 

*****

 

There were still five days left for Yuuri to return, and Viktor was more miserable than ever. Not only was his fiancee not around, practice had been absolutely brutal. Viktor swore that Yakov was not this sadistic when he last trained with him. Walking slowly to not aggravate his feet more than they were, the Russian took almost a half-hour to get back to his apartment only 5 blocks away. 

He felt drained from the extra intense sessions, feeling his age in a way he hadn’t before. Barely able to lift his arm to open the door and remove his jacket, Viktor did not notice the extra pair of shoes by the door or the cleaned up kitchen counter. He did notice how his poodle had not come to greet him at the door as he always did, but shrugged it off as Makkachin sleeping. He leaned with his back to door as he tried to relax from the busy day.

As much he didn’t want to think about it, the poodle was getting older, and was more tired all the time. Thinking about the fact that he had to think about saying goodbye to his best friend was something Viktor avoided at all costs. 

Pushing himself off, he shucked off his shoes and stripped his clothes as he went, wanting to just collapse into bed. He dropped his duffle bag on the couch to not damage the skates inside and kept walking down the hallway that would lead to his bed. Reaching the bedroom Viktor almost dismissed the lump on his way to the bathroom, the little tuft of black hair giving him pause though. 

As he turned back to the bed, Viktor felt his breath hitch, his hands pinching his forearm to make sure he wasn’t dreaming because this would be the cruelest visage yet. At the same time he caught sight of the luggage that was next to the closet and the jacket and hat Yuuri always wore when travelling inside the hamper. Still holding his breath, Viktor walked softly to the bed, where his dog and lover were curled on. 

Yuuri was mostly hidden by the blanket, the lump indicating that we was curled inward, with Makkachin resting in his arms. Hesitantly, almost scared to destroy the illusion if that was what this was, Viktor softly threaded his hands through the Japanese man’s soft black locks. Unable and unwilling to remove his hands from Yuuri now that the man was finally back, Viktor slowly moved his hands through his hair and down his face, tracing the hell of his ear. 

How was it that Yuuri was here? He had spoken to the man yesterday, still firmly in Hatsetsu from the Onsen yukata he was wearing and the sounds of Mari’s soap in the background. Viktor could not help himself now that his lover was back and slowly moved to the other side, hating every second he wasn’t touching Yuuri. Softly he petted Makkachin awake and got him to scamper of the bed. Seeing just Yuuri now, the man was lying on his side, both arms outstretched as if reaching for Viktor, fingers curled. Under the sheet Viktor could make out a simple black shirt, and bare calves, so Yuuri was probably in boxers. 

Sliding in softly into the spot previously occupied by the poodle, Viktor curled on his hands into Yuuri’s, lifting it softly to his lips and pressing a kiss. The fingers twitched, but the owner stayed asleep. Mindful of the long journey Yuuri must have had, because if he had been in the onsen calling at his regular time, he must have left soon after to make it to the airport and get here. Cradling the hand to his chest, Viktor slid closer to his lover, feeling Yuuri’s heat warm his very bones after two weeks of cold worse than a bitter Russian winter. 

Softly, he leaned into his lover’s hair, addicted to him after so long without him. Yuuri was like a magnet, pulling Viktor in with a force that a bigger man might have resisted. But Viktor had long ago accepted that he was slave to this Japanese sleeping beauty, prepared to go to the ends of the Earth if he requested. 

In his mind he knew he should stop touching Yuuri, lest he wake him, but the thought felt wrong in so many ways. The hand that had been playing with the brunette’s hair slid down, tracing his face lightly, making Yuuri’s nose scrunch adorably. Running a hand over the curve of his jaw, loving the soft chubbiness that was characteristic of the younger man during his off season. He followed the curve to the juncture of his ear, moving his fingers down the pale throat, skimming Yuuri’s Adam’s apple and collarbones. 

A soft exhale drew Viktor’s eyes back to Yuuri’s face. Particularly those now parted lips that looked so plump and delicious. Leaning in more, Viktor pressed a light kiss to Yuuri’s lips, the soft barely-there press of lips was enough though. After almost 15 of not being able to kiss Yuuri, Viktor was a starving man who had found an oasis. He pressed more kisses into Yuuri’s face, one on his forehead, one on his eyelid, move down to his nose, further down to his chin, back to those lips. 

Yuuri had managed to remain asleep through all of this, but seemed to be stirring now. Viktor knew he should definately stop, yet he pressed another kiss, a little firmer this time, so he was able to feel the exhale when Yuuri woke up and let out a soft moan, bringing the hand not trapped to VIktor’s chest to cup his cheek.

With Yuuri now awake, Viktor kissed him longer, pushing his tongue into an open mouth. The hand in his hair tightened, pulling him closer and Yuuri’s right leg came to wrap around his waist and pull him in closer. God, VIktor had missed this dance, the soft touches that inevitably became heated, the sounds from Yuuri that were the best song Viktor had ever heard. He slid his own hand further down, cupping Yuuri’s hip and pulling him closer still, till there was barely any space between them. 

They kept kissing until they felt dizzy from the lack of air, but even then, separated the barest of distances.

“Good evening Viktor” came the sleep-soft remark from the still half-asleep man.

Viktor swore he was falling in love all over again as he kept caressing Yuuri’s hip and thighs alternatingly. 

“Good evening my dearest. I wasn’t expecting you back, if you had told me I’d have come pick you up.”

“Mmmh, that’s why I didn’t tell you. You need to practice Viktor, even if you are the best skater in the world. The trip was hurried anyways so there was really no time to warn ahead. 

“What happened? I am so happy you are back but why come back early?”

Yuuri yawned, swallowing and closing his eyes as he tucked himself underneath Viktor. “In Mari’s words? Apparently if I moped anymore I would drive all the customers away. She basically grabbed all my things threw them into my suitcase and pushed me into Yuuko’s car to be driven to the airport. She threatened to bring me all the way here but somebody needed to take care of the onsen and it obviously wasn’t going to me.” Yuuri ended in a grumble.

Affection rushed through every cell in the Russian’s body as he released Yuuri’s hand to free himself and wrap it around Yuuri, properly tucking him in. 

“Zvezda moya, I cannot begin to tell you how much I missed you -”

Yuuri interrupted him “Let’s make a promise Viktor.”

“Promise?” Viktor questioned, tilting his head to looking into the younger man’s eyes.

“Mmm promise. Promise that we will never be that far apart for so long again. It was so awful, because even though I was happy to be back home and with my family, it didn’t feel like it. I realized it is because you and Makkachin and even Yurio, you’ve become home to me. And not having you there … I didn’t like it.”

Tears came out of Viktor’s eyes, as the Russian man just hushed any worries his fiancee might have with a deep kiss. Parting, he buried his head into Yuuri’s shoulder as he shook. He had lived alone for so long that he had forgotten what it was like to have someone love him unconditionally. No matter how much Yuuri claimed that Viktor had been the best thing to ever happen to him, Viktor was confident that Yuuri had saved him. In so many ways, so many times, Viktor knew that he would never be able to live without this beautiful soul ever again, and he was ok with that. 

“I promise, moya lyubov, I promise a thousand times, i promise upon the sun and the stars, upon the ice that we skate and upon our love. Let us never be apart for so long ever again. 

 

_ A day without you is like a year without rain _

_ I need you by my side _

_ Don't know how I'll survive _

_ A day without you is like a year without rain  _

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> zvezda moya: my star  
> moya lyubov: my love
> 
> \----  
> If you want to come chat with me, find me at: fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com


End file.
